2min - i am actually good
by Ilovejonghyun
Summary: Weeell, a 2min story, :3 of course, Minho and Taemin oppa it's a gangstah type of thing :3 and yeah u the others are not there :p they are probably somewhere in college xD hehe yeah hope yall like it


Okay, so I have decided to try a gangstah, or bad boy appearance for Minho-oppa :3 so yeah, although he will be good uu I can't make him bad. First time writing like this xD hope yall like it ^_^ I like lines :p

And again, the bus jumped, making me hit my head against the window. The weather was bad, it was cloudy, windy, and raining, pretty much reflecting my feelings. I had been transferred to alternative school. Yea, alternative school, that one place were terrible teens go. I wanted to try out for basketball, but they found drugs in my backpack, I am telling you since now they were not mine, and I have no idea who put them in there since I knew nobody on the team. For not saying anything, not like they'd believe me, (since I do have a somewhat bad boy look, I have three tattoos and spider bites) so I ended up here. The bus came to a stop, and my eyes wondered around, the school was big, but also pretty old looking. It looked pretty much abandoned. A handful of guys and I got out of the bus and stared at the school, we were like 7 including me. They looked pretty tough and indifferent on the outside, but they were surely as scared as I was.

A guy came out for us, showed us our classes and rooms, talked about rules, how they would keep order, so we shouldn't bother to act up or something and other things they talk about on the first day of school. It was early, so there was nobody around but us, I had a room all to myself, yay meee. I started somewhat fixing my things, when a bell rang, it startled me actually.

"Well, I guess that's my signal to go to class." I left my room how it was, and took a journal and a pencil to take to class. I walked out and saw some people walking, all guys of course since it was an all-boy school. But, one guy called out to me, he was shorter than me, well not a big surprise since I am 181 cm tall. He had really soft looking skin, he was light, he had short mushroom-looking hair, and he looked really nice and quiet, I wondered why someone like him would be here. He walked passed me, and I started off to class.

"Mr. Choi Minho," I turned around and saw the teacher glaring at me.

"those pants are not allowed in this classroom." I looked down to see my pants, they were jeans, and they were somewhat ripped.

"What's wrong with them.?" I asked, which apparently wasn't the right thing to ask.

"OUT OF MY CLASSROOM.!" I stared at her, and walked out, I didn't even know what I had done wrong, was having ripped jeans wrong.? I was never informed. I sighed, it was my first day in this school and I was already doing things wrong, I had to tell people it wasn't me who had the drugs, I had to try something. I kept walking through the hallways wondering where to go. When suddenly, an open window caught my eye, it was probably the only open window there was. I could probably jump down, I looked out the window, I was in the second floor, but I was a pretty good jumper, I'd probably be able to jump down and fall safely. I grabbed on to the edges of the window, put my leg on the window sill and started pushing myself out.

"Wait.!" Someone wrapped their arms around my waist, I somewhat turned to the hallway, but my leg got stuck, I lost balance and fell. I opened my eyes. Below me, just facing me with wide eyes was the short pretty boy from the morning.

"What.. were you doing.?" I stared at him. He looked away.

"I… uhm.. well.. I thought you were going to jump, and it's really high." He was blinking like crazy, I guess he was nervous. And he stared at my lip piercing. I got up and started laughing. I covered my face with my hand as I laughed. I uncovered my eye to look at him, his head was tilted, and looked really confused.

"W… What's so funny.?" I reached down and handed him my hand, he grabbed it and I helped him up. He got really close to me, he wasn't so short, some 5 centimeters shorter than me.

"Shorty.." I passed my fingers through his hair.

"How come your hair is so soft?" He covered his hair, and looked away.

"Uhm..well.."I smiled, he looked so nervous, I should probably stop. I put my hoodie on..

"Well, bye shorty." I looked at him one last time, and looked away.

"But I didn't know ripped jeans were not allowed." I explained to the principle who had called me to his office, the teacher apparently sent him a note.

"You weren't told?" I kept looking at my hands which were on my lap.

"No." I responded.

"Who was the man who showed you around.?" I tilted my head, remembering his face.

"He was, tall, skinny, he had gray hair, some round glasses.." I thought, trying to think of anything else that would make him recognizable.

"I already know who you are talking about," he sighed, "we usually have problems with him, since he forgets to tell students some things, but okay, just remember, wear, formal type of clothing to classes, or t-shirts and jeans with no profanity, no shorts, and no distracting items." I looked up, he smiled, hiding his eyes with his cheeks.

"Gomawo" I bowed.

"Wait.." I looked at him, he grabbed his small rectangular glasses and squinted at me,"are those peircings.?" I touched my lip. I had forgotten to take them off, I knew I was coming to his office and thought I should have taken them off, but I totally forgot.

"Mianhe" I bowed again. "I forgot I had them." Great, two things in one day.

"It's okay," I heard him put his glasses down, "can I call you Minho.?" I looked up and stared.

"b…bwa.?" I realized I probably looked really confused, and straightened my face a bit.

"I like you, you seem like a very nice man, just take the right choices, and you will do big things in life." I stared at him…. It was.. something I didn't expect..

"Gomawooo, I will" I bowed one last time, and left his office. I walked through the hall thinking. I guess I had made a good impression, even if he had seen my piercings, I guess, well, I don't even know what he saw in me. But, he showed me that he believed in me.

"I won't let you down, you or-"

"You're so cute.." I heard light noises. I turned the corner, and I saw three guys cornering and pinning Shorty against the wall.

"Leave.. leave me alone.!" It sounded like he was scared, and he couldn't really fight them back.

"Shh shh shhh.." One stared at him dead in the eye.. "you'll enjoy this as much as we will."


End file.
